<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4/24/1985 by mrvdocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231469">4/24/1985</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrvdocks/pseuds/mrvdocks'>mrvdocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon Fix-It, Slow Burn, Time Skips, Time Travel Fix-It, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrvdocks/pseuds/mrvdocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2021, it's been 36 years since Eleven died and failed to defeat the Mind Flayer. This brought upon a ravaged Hawkins and parts of Old America becoming dead zones. Everyone dies but Lucas and Will escape to California to rebuild society where they establish New Hawkins. When things go wrong, they send a girl back to 1985 to help save the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas Sinclair/Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Reader, Will Byers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this might've just been another explosion of my writer's galaxy brain but I believe in this concept. Let me know what y'all think!! Also, the titled date is set two months before the events of the battle at the mall. It is also Joe Keery's birthday :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will struggles with his past and Lucas helps him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>It was just another day in the post-nuclear wasteland that became America. It’d been thirty-six years since the battle was lost by El. Thirty-six years since anything new had been created. Years since the gang was overtaken and used by the Mind Flayer. The only survivors that’d escaped were Will and Lucas. </p><p> </p><p>Thirty-six years later, Will still struggled with trusting people. Lucas managed somehow. He didn’t expect to become Will’s confidante so quickly. Then again, he never imagined that the Mind Flayer would win so gruesomely. Lucas sometimes hears the screams in his dreams. He hears Will thrash against his sheets at night, trying to fight the monster from the past. He never wins.</p><p> </p><p>The small commune that survived started with them. They had to escape somewhere that thing wouldn’t find them. So they headed to California. Besides Billy’s memories, they hoped it wouldn’t look for them there. And they were right. Will had been right. Though Hawkins had remained a dark and empty shell of itself, it was the cold that it preferred. It wouldn’t dare march out of its home unless it used a host. Luckily, they’d planned for this. Any new member was placed under heat, when they seemed to be not as affected as Billy was, they were welcomed. </p><p> </p><p>They tried to move on as best they could, Lucas eventually settled down with a woman in their commune, Prue, whom he’d had a daughter with, Claudia. Will had remained partially avoidant of relationships. That part of him that Mike had chastised him for burned in his head for years. It’s not that he was picky, he just felt that at any given moment, everything you loved would be taken away in an instant. <em>It took Jonathan and his mom. </em></p><p> </p><p>Leaves crunched under Will’s feet, he observed the cloudy grey sky which seemed odd for August. The weather had been off for about two months now, California was usually sunny all year round except for the later fall seasons. In the distance, he could make out Lucas’s Jeep painted a dark grey color. Twice a week Lucas would make the trek to different areas outside of California looking for anything; food, water, supplies, <em>people</em>. </p><p> </p><p>The grumbling engine of the vehicle came to a full stop in front of Will. Three men and a woman hopped off carrying full rucksacks. Will nodded to them as they walked past. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Byers.” One greeted. </p><p> </p><p>“Anything?” Will asked. </p><p> </p><p>The man sighed dejectedly. “Deserted. Nothing for miles, but we did happen to find some more electrical pieces to fix the generator up. I’ll have Anita look at it for you.” </p><p> </p><p>Will frowned but nonetheless nodded. Lucas cleared his throat. The man excused himself. </p><p> </p><p>“What exactly are you hoping we find, Will?” Lucas asked, taking off his gloves and slinging a rucksack over his shoulder. His age was prominent through his rough hands, they bore the brunt of many things over the years. Not all good. </p><p> </p><p>“Something familiar,” he would kill for something from his childhood, a game, an action figure, maybe even a comic. “I think maybe if we could just go back to Hawkins...maybe we could find them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will, you were there. You saw what happened,” Lucas adverts his eyes from Will. “No one comes back from that.” </p><p> </p><p>Lucas always feels bad for having this talk with Will. But while he felt like he was living in their new reality, Will only dreamt of back then. He was stunted. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever dream about them?” Will gives a shuddering sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Lucas nods. “Every day, Will. Every day.” </p><p> </p><p>Lucas had made it his mission to not forget his family or friends, but there were just so many painful memories he had to bury for his sake. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on. There’s something I found I think you’ll want to see.” Lucas brings a comforting arm around Will, leading him back to the base. </p><p> </p><p>Their base had been a sort of replica of Castle Byers. Will discovered he was great at drawing up blueprints and tried his best to redesign his childhood comfort home with whatever makeshift materials they had lying around. Over the years they’d fortified it with things they found outside but the inside still had that wooden stick look that Will loved. </p><p> </p><p>Posters of movies and musicians from the eighties hung on the walls, lit candles, plants, and different types of flora decorated the interior. Trinkets from all sorts of places. </p><p> </p><p>Will and Lucas collapsed together on a faded green couch as Lucas reached into the rucksack for his finding. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you have to close your eyes for this one. I know it’s not a person but hopefully, it’s good enough.” </p><p> </p><p>Will closes his eyes and holds his hands out. He feels a heavy rectangular shape and encloses his fingers on it. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Lucas says. </p><p> </p><p>Will opens his eyes, a framed photograph of him and Mike standing next to their trophy for their Volcano Eruption project stares back at him. </p><p> </p><p>He opens his mouth to say something, anything. But the most he can manage is a choked sob that erupts from the back of his throat and then he’s breaking down. Lucas rubs his hand across his back comfortingly. </p><p> </p><p>“I got up at the crack of dawn to go back. It’s the only thing I was able to find in the house.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Will manages through his cries. </p><p> </p><p>“You remember those movies we used to watch? That Day of the Dead one? Everything there looks exactly like that. No people just….empty spaces and fog.”</p><p> </p><p>Will nods sadly. If anyone would’ve told him the truth, it would’ve been Lucas. </p><p> </p><p>They shared a moment before Lucas excused himself to go home. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>Will nods again, eyes leaving Lucas’ shape and falling back to the photo. </p><p> </p><p>He scans the room and makes his way to the desk drawer behind him. He pulls out a hammer and a nail and then chooses a spot on the wall. He hammers the nail in and hangs the frame in between photos of Jonathan and his mom, among other photos of the Sinclairs and the people in their community. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time since he escaped Hawkins, Will lets out a heavy breath. It wasn’t much but he almost felt complete. </p><p> </p><p>Almost. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter's a little short but things will pick up a little later. Here's a list of characters and their cast that I've been using. <br/>Prue is Nicole Beharie<br/>Will is Hugh Dancy<br/>Lucas is Anthony Mackie <br/>Claudia will go unknown for now<br/>Anita is Melissa Barrera (but if you want to put yourself in her shoes that’s totally fine)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will's nightmares are coming back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Lucas settled his rucksack nearby a wooden table he’d salvaged. The smell of chicken soup and other familiar smells hit his nose. His home wasn’t big but it also wasn’t quaint. It was decent, sandwiched between their own version of suburbia and the forests that hid them. </p><p>He removed his coat and placed it on his usual chair. “Something smells good.” He smiles.</p><p>Prue glances at him quickly, her eyes flicking from him and back to the food she was preparing. “I figured we’d give the usual a break. Claudia’s carrots grew.”</p><p>“Mm,” he hummed as he drank from his cup. “Where is my girl today?” </p><p>Prue gestured with her head, “Garden.”</p><p>Lucas could see Claudia through the window from the kitchen, she was bent in dirt and pulling out different rooted vegetables they’d planted not too long ago. She had her mother’s green thumb but her father’s intuition and looks. At least that’s what Lucas thought to humor himself. </p><p>Claudia didn’t like to scavenge. She preferred to stay with the others, with her mother to help plant for the community. In New Hawkins, Will had proposed that at the age of eighteen the children of the commune could help Lucas and other volunteers scavenge for outside materials. If they chose not to, they were given other tasks within the commune. Claudia was among the few that chose not to go outside the base. She wasn’t sure of what was outside and the unknown scared her. The stories her father used to tell her shook her as a child. But now as an adult, it was harder to believe.</p><p>“Did Will like his gift?” Prue snaps Lucas from his gaze.</p><p>He nods. “I almost didn’t give it to him. I feel like I would’ve been urging him on to go back. These past few months, he’s just been so different.”</p><p>Prue absentmindedly nods while stirring. “It’s not easy. Leaving everything and everyone you know behind. We would know.”</p><p>In more ways than one, Prue understood Lucas and Will. She’d lived just a few hours outside of Hawkins, she saw firsthand the effects of the defeat. That thing took everything from her, but it also gave her something back. A family.</p><p>A feminine voice behind Lucas sighed and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m so tired,” Claudia said.</p><p>“Hey, C-Dog! How was gardening?” Lucas greeted.</p><p>“We just planted a few strawberry and tomato beds. I think the Clarkes’ tree is starting to grow lemons again.”</p><p>“Well if you’re still waiting on those, you know we could use another pair of hands out there.”</p><p>She shrugged. “Isn’t Anita helping?”</p><p>“It could be a fun thing you two do together.”</p><p>Claudia shrugged again. “Where is she anyway?”</p><p>“Fixing up the generator with the others. Hopefully, by then Will’s side has power again.” </p><p>Claudia sat across from her father in interest. “See anything interesting out there?”</p><p>Lucas shook his head, getting comfortable in his chair. “Nothing but fog and decay.” </p><p>“What was it like? Before it?”</p><p>Lucas chuckled to himself, eyes fixated on the ceiling then to his wife. Prue’s shoulders shook as she herself tried to recall the good old days.</p><p>“It was so bright. I mean just different arrays of colors and sounds in the arcade. No one could beat my score, except Dustin. Oh, and the movies were amazing. I miss the movie theaters the most, just hanging out with some friends and then going to get ice cream after,” he laughs. </p><p>“Don’t forget the music,” Prue interjects.</p><p>“How could I?” Lucas says, then proceeds to sing a very off-key rendition of Madonna’s Material Girl. </p><p>Claudia boos in amusement. The house is filled with laughter and for a moment, Lucas forgets the world. Forgets the wreck of society outside and lives for the small moments like these.</p><p>Their laughter dies down and Prue announces the food is ready. They enjoy a warm meal and continue to reminisce about the 80s. </p><hr/><p>Lucas rises at dawn the following day, he does little checks on Will sometimes, just to see that he hasn’t gone too insane. Prue is always up before him, a schoolteacher’s work is never done. She takes Claudia with her to help her with the children and they go their separate ways. </p><p>Will’s home is right next to Castle Byers, he says it’s for security but Lucas has never known anyone to steal from Will. He was too respected.  </p><p>He can see the smoke coming from the chimney from a distance but as he gets closer he can make out Will’s front door open. He tenses up and draws his blade from his coat pocket. </p><p>Cautiously, he enters and scans the foyer. Moving forward he clears the kitchen and Will's bedroom. There’s one more room he needs. Will’s map room.</p><p>He hears shuffling and muttering from behind the door. He opens the door with his left hand, his right holding the blade tightly. </p><p>Will’s on the floor, scribbling like a madman. He mutters under his breath different things but Lucas can’t make them out. He’s seen this before. Back when they arrived in New Hawkins, Will’s nightmares made him draw. </p><p>“Will,” Lucas says firmly. Will doesn’t stop. He continues feverishly.</p><p>“Will!” He finally shouts. Will pauses. He looks up. </p><p>“Lucas, how did you -”</p><p>“Jesus, Will did you even sleep? What happened when I left?”</p><p>Will looks back down at his drawings. He stands and rubs his eyes against flat palms. “I don’t - I can’t remember.” </p><p>Lucas eyes him carefully. “You have to tell me what’s going on. Is it the nightmares? Are you having those dreams again?” </p><p>Will can’t meet his gaze, ashamed. </p><p>“Will, you have to tell me if you are.”</p><p>He sighs deeply. Will’s eyes scan the drawings, incoherent lines on every page. He walks to the desk drawer to his right, he doesn’t say anything. He leaves it open for Lucas to see.</p><p>Lucas takes small strides to it and immediately sees identical circles and lines. He rummages through them quickly, one after the other getting progressively darker until the pen rips through the paper. </p><p>“How long has this been going on?” He asks. </p><p>“Since the weather started.” </p><p>“So you think the weather’s tied to your dreams?” </p><p>Will sighs again. “I don’t know. I just….can't stop dreaming of them. Every time I even get so much as a cold breeze I can see it. I can see - <strong>him</strong>. I don’t want to see him anymore Lucas.”</p><p>Lucas nods understandingly. “What do you need?”</p><p>“I stoked the fire. I just need to be near it.” </p><p>A knock startles both of them, Will cowers behind Lucas. One of Lucas’ men stands at the door. “Sorry, I - the door was open.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Lucas says, his arm coming to steady Will. “What is it?”</p><p>“There’s a man. He’s outside the base. He wants to come in.”</p><p>Lucas’ features harden. “Did you tell him what we have to do?” </p><p>The young man nods. “He wants to speak to Mr. Byers.”</p><p>Will eases himself from behind Lucas. Lucas is cautious, he keeps a hand behind Will’s back just in case. “Send him to Castle Byers,” Will instructs.</p><p>The young man nods and disappears. </p><p>Lucas turns to Will. “Listen, if you’re still not feeling yourself, I’ll meet with him. You just stay here. I’ll take care of it. Okay?”</p><p>He places a comforting hand on Will’s shoulder, waiting for Will to make his decision. He nods. </p><p>He guides Will to the living room, wrapping him in a blanket Prue had knitted for him for his birthday. Will’s eyes zero in on the red of the flames, the way the crackling sound soothed him. “You need anything?” Lucas asks.</p><p>Will hesitates. He shakes his head. “I don’t want to be alone.” </p><p>“I’ll be back as soon as I can. Stay here, alright?” </p><p>Will nods. </p><p>Lucas makes sure the door is locked when he leaves. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new member arrives to the commune and has to undergo the test. Will doubts his sanity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaaaand our new player who has entered the ring is Javi! Javi is portrayed in my mind as Diego Luna! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His men are waiting for him outside the base when he arrives. Lucas nods and they open the door for him, another man is inside with their new member for safety. </p><p>Lucas puts on his strong face and in an attempt to intimidate, doesn’t make eye contact with him as he walks in and sits in Will’s chair. </p><p>He can hear the man’s leg bouncing against the wooden floors. It stops when he speaks. “Are you Mr. Byers?” </p><p>“Mr. Byers is unavailable at the moment. I’m in charge when he’s not here.” Lucas affirms, finally looking at the man.</p><p>He couldn’t have been more than forty years old. He was skinny, not skinny enough to look like a corpse but his facial features protruded more than he probably would like to. He had hair down to his shoulder, some tied back into a bun. Most of his body was covered in a flimsy hoodie that Lucas had recognized from back then. His accent faded in and out, almost as if he couldn’t remember what his original one was before.</p><p>The man nodded. “The men outside, they say I have to pass a test to stay.”</p><p>Lucas nods. “It’s for precaution. Everyone that’s joined us has gone through it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, if I may ask, what kind of test?”</p><p>Lucas narrows his eyes on the man’s twiddling fingers. “It’s not a test many can pass. At least not those who have a piece of that parasite inside of them. We put you in a room, fill it with heat, and if you can survive the night, you can stay.”</p><p>The man shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “Is there another way we could test? I have asthma and extreme heat kind of - you know.” </p><p>“We could,” Lucas stands. “But the heat is just what we’re used to.” </p><p>He comes around the desk to recline on its front, hands folded. There was only one person that hadn’t gone through the test, and that was Prue. When she arrived at the commune she was too hurt and traumatized to even function. Lucas had excused it for her only. But he knew she wouldn’t carry the parasite, she couldn’t. She was too weak physically but emotionally, she was stronger than him.</p><p>The man nods again, he stands to match Lucas’ level and outstretches his hand. “I’m Javi. In case you wondered.” </p><p>Lucas hesitates but takes his hand. “Lucas.” </p><p>“Well Lucas, when do we start?” </p><p>“I’ll escort you to the cabin.” Lucas motions for him to walk, giving one of his men the signal to accompany them. </p><p>Wandering eyes follow them as they move through the commune. Javi can hear the hushed voices but he can hardly make out what they’re saying. Probably talking about him. Lucas feigns to notice, he tells Javi that they haven't received new members in years. And that nothing eventful ever happened in New Hawkins. So to see someone new go into that deathtrap of a sauna was cause for some excitement. </p><p>“How morbid.” Javi laughs nervously. His hands dig deeper into the pockets of his hoodie, either uncomfortable with the newfound attention or trying to brave the cold.</p><p>They reach the cabin at the very end, a solid 10 feet far away from the square. Lucas reaches for the key connected to his blade and unlocks the door. He pried it open with some force, the reinforced door had seen scratches and other things banged against it, mostly those that couldn’t pass. Lucas holds it open for Javi. </p><p>Javi takes one last look at Lucas and steps in. The inside was colored marigold and was bleaker than anything he’d imagined. Aside from two steel chairs sitting in the corner, it looked like something out of those movies about asylums he tried to remember. Javi sees the vents on all four walls around him and feels a chill strike his body. </p><p>“You can sit on either chair,” Lucas instructs. Javi follows, choosing the less menacing one. </p><p>“If you get too hot and feel you can’t make it past midnight, I have two men outside that will escort you to Anita to check on you. Then, we’ll decide what to do with you in the morning.” The later part of his statement seemed almost like a death sentence for Javi. He didn’t see himself living with either choice presented to him.</p><p>“If I pass, can I stay?” Javi’s voice sounds almost hopeful and naive contrary to the ordeal he’s about to face. Lucas almost pities him.</p><p>“I’ll ask Mr.Byers. Now, get comfortable, the heat will start off small and then grow as the sun goes down.”</p><p>Javi nods compliantly. “Thank you.”</p><p>Lucas can’t accept his gratitude. He might as well be damning a man to his death. With that, Lucas is out the door of the cabin and locks it behind him. He nods to his men before making the trek back to Will.</p>
<hr/><p>Will is still in the same position Lucas left him in. Still glass-eyed and wrapped cozily. When Lucas enters the room, he tries to make as little noise as he possibly can. Will breaks from his vacant trance nonetheless.</p><p>“How’re you feeling?” Lucas asks. </p><p>Will gives him an easy smile, he hugs his body tight, resting his chin on top of his arms. </p><p>“How was it?” Will finally whispers.</p><p>Lucas waves the question away. “We’ll see in the morning.”</p><p>Will hums. </p><p>“What do you dream, Will? Who do you see?” </p><p>Will inhales deeply and exhales slowly. “I see all of them. As clear as I’m seeing you. I haven’t seen them since December. But they’re back. They’re back every time it’s cold and dark. I see Jonathan, I see my mom, I see Mike. One minute they’re smiling and I feel like I’m home, then they’re melting and screaming. I want it to stop.” Will’s hands clasp to cover his ears, but Lucas quickly grabs them. </p><p>Will dreams more now than he used to as a kid. Maybe it was some fucked-up way of coping with PTSD. But he used to remember being able to control the dreams, now it seems like he just doesn’t have the strength for it. He’s gotten older, weaker. The perfect prey for the demons of his past.</p><p>“Will. You’re okay. It’s okay. That was in the past, alright? You’re safe now.” </p><p>“Am I?” Will shudders. </p><p>Will was always one step from falling into the abyss. Lucas had remained his safety net. He was the only one he fully trusted. </p><p>“I know they’re dead, Lucas. It’s my fault.” Will’s voice bordered on tears. The crack in it hurt Lucas.</p><p>Lucas shakes his head. “No Will, it’s not your fault. It never was. You’re a victim. We all were. You need to bury them. Bury them somewhere where you won’t think about them like that anymore. Keep the good memories. You’re doing the right thing.”</p><p>“If it’s the right thing then why do I feel so guilty that I’m here and they’re…..” Will can’t finish the thought. He’s afraid of feeling the loss twice. There was only so much trauma he could take at fourteen and now at forty-nine.</p><p>“Don’t go there Will. You won’t be able to get out.” </p><p>Lucas runs his hands across Will’s back again. He’s used to this by now, and while he suffered the same demons as Will, he wants to be strong for him. The same way Will was strong enough to take him that night and escape.</p><p>“Listen, it’s not good for you to be here alone. I want you to stay with me and Prue, alright? The girls need their time with their uncle. And I think you would benefit from interaction with other people.” </p><p>Will sniffs and brings the blanket closer to his body. He nods. </p>
<hr/><p>As soon as Will crosses the threshold of the Sinclairs household, he can feel a difference. Not only in temperature but in feeling. It’s warmer and more homely. It reminds him of his mother. </p><p>“Hey!” Prue greets the two men, standing on her toes to kiss her husband. She kisses Will’s cheek and hugs him tight before calling on the girls to come.</p><p>Claudia enters the living room, clothes caked in dirt from gardening outside. Undeterred, she runs to hug her uncle tightly, earning a surprised and strained laugh from Will. Anita walks in seconds later, but stays back, leaning on the wall with arms crossed. </p><p>“Mr. Byers.” She nods. </p><p>There’s a moment of silence that overtakes the family before Lucas clears his throat and Will nods back. </p><p>“Make way for our guest, please. Will’s had a long day and I figured he would like to spend some time with the family once he feels better.” </p><p>Claudia and Prue take Will to make him feel comfortable on their makeshift couch and Lucas excuses himself. </p><p>“Anita, can I speak to you outside?”</p><p>She follows him out to the garden where his demeanor changes.</p><p>“Listen, I know what’s going through your head but he’s been through a lot right now so I’m going to need you to hold your animosity for now.”</p><p>“Sure, let me hold my contempt for my mother’s murderer.”</p><p>Lucas scoffs. “That wasn’t the full story and you know it. You saw how broken up about it he was.” </p><p>“Isn’t it? Maybe I should ask him myself. I’m sure he’ll be up to it after a nap and some cocoa.”</p><p>“Anita.” Lucas spat. </p><p>“Fine.” She spat back. She returns to the house, leaving Lucas frustrated.</p><p>Anita never forgot things. It was just a part of her character. Lucas believed it was an unfair judgment but Anita felt differently. There was something about Will Byers that Anita felt drawn to, but she wasn’t sure if it was for a good reason. </p><p>She just knew something wasn’t right about him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Conjoined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anita and Will come to an understanding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She remembers how old she was when it happened. How scared she was, how fast her heart beat against her rib cage when she saw his silhouette. How disoriented she felt when he looked at her in fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d heard them arguing only moments ago, and now it had been dead silent. She knew her mother would be furious if she left that bed but she did it anyway. She tip-toed lightly into the dark hallway to the end where the entrance to the living room was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she got closer she could hear something, a choking noise. She peered her head from the side and there he was. Kneeling, shaking in fear and panic as their eyes met. Her mother in his arms, grasping at her bleeding neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shouts at her to get Lucas but she’s stuck. She can’t move. It’s like something is holding her in place. Then, she’s screaming. Screaming because she’s lost her family. Because she’s alone now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stands and rushes for her, carrying her as her mother’s body and hand fall limp against the faded carpet and her eyes go glass-eyed. It’s like a car crash, she just can’t tear her eyes away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita remembers hyperventilating. She remembers the pigmented color of crimson against her pajamas as Will carries her out of the house. He talks her through a panic attack. <em>He knows what it feels like to not have control of your body. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hears him but he sounds like he’s underwater. The words are in one ear and out the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anita.” He repeats her name over and over, trying to get her to snap from the trance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stained hands come up to her face, mushing her cheeks together for any sign she could hear him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will feels immense guilt and loss. Not only did this young girl witness her mother die but in her mind he was a part of it. He became her monster the same way the Flayer became his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anita.” He whispers urgently one last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita finally breaks from her trance, and she cries. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Anita bolts upright in bed, she can feel the sweat beating down her forehead and clinging to her shirt. Her chest heaves up and down rapidly, then slowly as she takes deep breaths. The memory feels recent every couple of nights. Her heart aches whenever she has it. Most nights she’s on standby and others she’s four years old all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she calms, she directs her attention to Claudia sleeping just a few feet away from her. She shifts in bed as if she hadn’t just heard her adoptive sister cry in fear in her dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita swings her legs off the bed and wraps a blanket around herself. She counts to three and then feels the cold bare floor strike a chill in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in the dark, she knew her way around the house. She makes one turn and opens the door to their back garden, being met with someone’s back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person is startled by the sound of the door and they turn to see her. It’s Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she says. “Didn’t know you were up already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moves to close the door and go back to bed but Will speaks before she can do it. “Can’t sleep?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods. Will moves to the side, leaving a space open for her to accompany him. Suddenly all the animosity has become too energetic for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits next to him, keeping herself small enough to not take up all his space. The sun is beginning to rise, and it makes the sky look like it’s on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my idea you know, coming here,” Will says, eyes trained on the trees in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” She replies. Lucas was just too nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will leans to her, “I’m sorry about your mother, Anita. I really am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t respond this time. She came out here to escape it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gets the retreating. He’d done it before when they arrived here. He was closed off to others for months before Lucas helped him come out. He thought it ironic that when he felt most comfortable, this happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ever get nightmares?” He asks, already regretting asking just to make small talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at him for a moment, “Don’t we all? Living the way we are?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean about - her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffs. “You mean about my broken life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not broken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” she sucks her teeth. “Is this an attempt at forgiveness for your conscience?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels something build up in her. She’s not sure if it’s the urge to yell at him or cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to help me all of a sudden? It’s not like you cared then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows furrowed. “I never said I didn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffs again. “Not the way I remember it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you angry with me Anita?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me then,” his body turns to fully give her his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m angry because you can’t give me what you took from me. No one can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will runs a hand over his neck, sighing. “Your mother, she wasn’t - she was sick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” She closes herself off by covering her ears the same way a child would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says her name again but she won’t hear it. She stands and goes back inside, pushing past an awake Lucas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds a steaming mug of coffee in his hands, merely a spectator in the drama that just took place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes Anita’s place next to Will, passing him the mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling paternal yet?” He jabs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will can only look down at the mug’s contents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll come around. I’m sure.” Lucas assured him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She reminds me of me,” Will confesses. “When we came here. I just wanted something to blame my anger on. She wants what I wanted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” Lucas asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My family back,” Will says, taking a sip from the mug.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Anita trails behind Lucas as they make their way to the cabin. She’s bracing herself for the unexpected. Even though she’d seen it all before, you just never knew if these people had survived the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas’ men don’t offer any information. Instead he opens the door and forces it open. She goes in first, scanning the room. Javi is wheezing in the corner, propped up against the steel chairs. His hoodie and shirt flung away close to him. His almost emaciated figure scaring her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately she runs to him and checks his vitals. He’s very weak, very dehydrated. He can barely stay awake to answer any of her questions. Anita turns back to Lucas, they share the mutual look of dislike for this tradition for the sake of safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me get him onto the Jeep.” She says, and with Lucas’ help they each place Javi’s arms around their shoulders, basically dragging him off the cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They load him up in the back seat, Anita stays with him to place the oxygen mask over his face paired with the tank they’d found outside. Her hands remain on his against the mask. A quiet comfort for him for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tries to shield him from the eyes of the people, but they should know by now. They will know in a few hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrive at the tent, Lucas’ men are quick to carry Javi carefully inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Put him in bed 16. Get me some water and towels.” She instructs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, she places a wet towel on Javi’s forehead and carefully lifts his head for him to sip water. He coughs when he’s had enough. She places her hand on his cheeks feeling his temperature. He’s not as warm anymore, but with the cold drafts coming in from the tent he could go into shock if not eased into the weather properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he weakly manages. “I’m so embarrassed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve endured the equivalent of a 120 degree summer day. If anything we should be embarrassed for putting you through that.” She side smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javi lies his head back down onto the pillow. His eyes land on Lucas in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess this means I get to stay?” He chuckles before breaking into a coughing fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita places the oxygen mask back on. Lucas adverts his eyes, avoiding hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get Will,” Lucas says, walking off and out of the tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns back to Javi, his eyes are closed and a deep sigh racks his body. He’s sleeping. She ponders for a moment, how a man of his frame survived the heat. With a health condition no less. When she can’t find a conclusion, she turns away to the others in the tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javi shifts uncomfortably when she leaves, almost as if something inside him shifted too. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When they regroup in Castle Byers, it’s just the three of them. </span>
  <span>Will goes through her notes, asking her about Javi’s condition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s doing better. The towels helped get his body temperature under control. His palpitations are slowing down. No sign or possible history of other ailments besides asthma so he should be fine in a few days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will slinks back in his chair, fingers tapping against the wood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Maybe I’ll pair him with Lucas to scavenge once he feels up to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas intervenes. “I don’t know, a guy like him? His size? Would he even make it carrying all the stuff we do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita scoffs. “You do know you’re talking about taking an emaciated sheep along to run with wolves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will bends at the feedback. “Alright, take him out on a test run, if you both feel it’s not right for either of you,” Will turns to Anita. “He can work with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Anita stays silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roger isn’t making progress. You said it yourself, and we’re losing materials that could be used for others.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we lose Roger and we keep Javi? Is that it? A life for a life?” Anita retorted, feeling like her stomach twisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will clasped his hands together. Thumbs folded onto his lips. Lucas watched him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need me to be the bad guy here, make me the bad guy. But we’ve lost others to worse conditions. You can’t always save everyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And like that, the dam in Anita was broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like my mother?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas turned to her rapidly, close to scolding her until Will spoke. “Lucas, could you give us a minute?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas glanced at Will, making sure. Will nods. Lucas shakes his head as he leaves. Once the sound of the door closing and his footsteps fade, Will reaches into his right-hand drawer. Anita flinches suddenly thinking she's crossed some line. Will notices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens it slowly and brings out a gift. It’s wrapped in old newspapers and some leftover wrapping paper Lucas found in stores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not very wise of me to try to insert myself into your life. And I’m definitely not the most qualified to help you but, I thought you should have this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slides the gift to her across the desk. She waits then reaches for it. It’s a little heavy but still holdable. Her fingers sprawl over the words of the newspaper clippings. This should feel like a memory from a time she wishes she could connect to. A time with more life and vibrancy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gently tears the paper, feeling bad for cutting open something so mundane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A leather-bound cover greets her. She glances at Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can feel it’s a book of some sort. The pages are almost dusty and feel rough. She opens the cover and is met with photos. Photos of her mother, documenting when she first came to New Hawkins and throughout stages of her life including herself in it. Will was in one, looking a lot happier than he does now. He doesn’t seem as aged and tired. As she flips through, she doesn’t recognize the other photos. These seem older. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two kids smiling big after winning a prize, a kid holding some sort of pipe and posing with it. Lots of baby photos until finally, it’s an older woman with two children, one has golden hair coming across his face and the other child looks like a carbon copy of the woman. She flips through to the last pages, seeing a brown piece of paper with writing on it. She closes it before she can read it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” She questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will closes his eyes and inhales. “I lost my family too. I’m not asking you for forgiveness or for you to pity me. I’m showing you that - we’re the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She exhales deeply. “You always give gifts when you’re sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only when I feel guilty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckles to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things change, Anita. Whether it’s for the best is left unknown. Here we have to choose our family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cocks her head. “Is that what you’re doing? You’re choosing your family?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will lazily shrugs. “Sometimes you have to take that step. To get over the bridge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the nightmares.” She corrects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The nightmares....come as an unwarranted guarantee. I fear I passed my demons onto you that night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They weren’t yours.” She sinks into the chair. “They were my mother’s too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve lived with your animosity. It takes a lot out of you. I just want to help you get through it as I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s going to take a lot more than this to appeal to my better nature.” She says amiably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gives a </span>
  <span>mellifluous laugh. It was a pleasant moment between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment becomes too warm for her so she stands and bids him goodnight. He bows his head in return, letting out a breath of relief as soon as she’s out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With him, she didn’t have to lie anymore. They shared the same pain, the same worries. Unlike what Lucas had told him before, it hadn’t made them victims at all. It made them survivors.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey y'all, I really want to keep this momentum going by updating every other day so I'll definitely get around to that this week. I really like Anita and Will's relationship because it's kind of like two people out at sea who have been alone for so long emotionally that when they find someone in the same boat they just have to make contact and the reach for it. I hope you guys like where they will end. I'm a sucker for made families.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New Hawkins hosts its annual festival but things aren't as idyllic as Will would like.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys!! if you stuck around this long and haven't turned to skeletons waiting, I wanna give a huuuuge thank you!! life is hectic but I am always thinking of this series :)) sorry if this feels too short but I have a LOT planned ahead, enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bustling noise amongst the people outside grew as they finished stuffing the fake Mind Flayer with their problems. The tradition had been Will’s idea, the final finger to the creature he so detested. Whatever problems the people of New Hawkins had, they wrote down on a piece of paper, and Lucas would stuff it inside a paper mache version of the otherworldly entity. Often their problems ranged from bad crops to infertility to anxieties. Lucas thought it odd but every time the monster was lit aflame, he could feel some weight off his shoulders. Some peace.</p><p>Today was a day of celebration. A renewal. It was another year that they were safe from that thing. </p><p>Will’s house had been solitary up until now, Anita’s adoption had earned him less quiet but more peace. He sought after noise to quiet his thoughts so as to not get so stuck in them. Fortunately, the two weeks of her joining him had been uneventful. Aside from Will’s nightmares, which he’d often wake from with Anita at the foot of his bed comforting him. She never said anything, which might have stemmed from her also being partially half asleep, she would stay until he fell back asleep. When he couldn’t, they’d sit by the fireplace and Will would recount stories of his childhood to her. The things he missed dearly; his dog, his brother, his mother. Anita recreated those memories and put faces to these people with the photo Will had shared with her. The past he was used to seemed like fiction to him. </p><p>Anita sighed as she scratched her head. Will had the dullest closet she’d ever seen. Mixes of browns and greys and blacks of fibers that felt rough to the touch.</p><p>“Don’t you ever buy things from Mary?” She says, holding clumps of clothing in her arms, hangers thrown about carelessly.</p><p>Will’s lips curl into a smirk. “I think my clothes are just fine.” </p><p>“Yeah, for the decade you came from. What will Javi say when he sees you in a dated outfit that fits you too big? What will people say?”</p><p>Will’s brows furrow. “Do people really focus so much on my style?”</p><p>“You’re a leader, they focus on every move you make.” </p><p>Will scans the clothes she’s laid on his bed, different arrangements he would’ve never thought of to pair before. He’s aware of the eyes always on him but now it called attention to something he really only haphazardly threw on.</p><p>Anita ransacks the shirts he has, landing on a brown shirt and picking up some black pants. “Here, if you want to stay with something you’re familiar with then might as well make it work.” </p><p>Will chuckles to himself. </p><p>“Alright now chop, chop! We got a festival to attend and I cannot be seen with someone who is not at their hundred percent,” she pokes Will playfully on his chest earning another laugh from him. “I’ll be back.” </p><p>She disappears into her room which Will had kept full with other things Lucas had brought him that reminded him of home. He takes his time getting dressed and putting his ransacked clothes back into the closet. </p><p>It’s only when he’s pulling his shoes on that she returns. She dons a black floral piece that reaches to her ankle, white flowers, and petals decorating it along with multiple pieces of jewelry that Claudia had lent her before she’d left. She twirls in front of Will, the material following her move elegantly. The clips in her hair were gone and replaced with curls at the ends of her hair. </p><p>“What do we think?” She flaunts the length and exaggerated movement with her hands pulling at the skirt. “I think it’s decent for a vintage piece.”</p><p>Will remembered a similar piece on Nancy during the summer. </p><p>“Looks great.” He smiles. Anita mimics him until her smile fades. </p><p>“You’re not going with your hair like this right?” </p><p>“What’s wrong with my hair? First, you don’t like my clothes, now it’s my hair.”</p><p>“It’s all wrong, hold on,” she runs off and comes back with a cup of water, dipping her fingers in and parting his hair. Using her fingers again, she twirls pieces of it and lets it sit on his head to make makeshift curls. She brings one down to fall against his forehead and whistles when she’s done. </p><p>“Wait,” she puts a finishing touch on by fixing his collar. “Done.”</p><p>She turns him to the mirror and pats his tweed jacket. “Looking sharp.” </p><p>“Why do I feel like this is an attempt to fix me up?”</p><p>“Mm, makeovers are my expertise. Just ask Claudia.” </p><p>He chortles. “I’ll make sure to.” </p><p>“Now, we can’t keep everyone waiting,” she holds her arm out for him. He interlocks his arm with hers and they make the trek into the woods.</p><hr/><p>The festival is held in the wooded area of New Hawkins, large patches of grass are decorated with different booths consisting of games and foods everyone’s pitched in to make. It’s an attempt at normalcy. Of slowly recreating things of the past for everyone to join in. The Sinclairs are there by the time Anita and Will arrive, with Anita leaving his side to mingle with Claudia and other people. Will almost frowns at the loss of contact. Lucas replaces Anita quickly, bringing Javi to Will. He’s looking a little healthier, albeit his face is still a bit skinny and dry but Prue is excited to divulge to Will that Javi had been a good sport hunting with Lucas and even let her cut his hair to the nape of his neck. </p><p>“You’re looking better,” Will says.</p><p>Javi chuckles. “Do I look more alive?”</p><p>“Healthier.”</p><p>Javi nods his head. “Lucas told me all about this. It sounded very odd but I can see I was mistaken,” Javi sharply grins and gestures to the active area. </p><p>“It’s all partly Will’s idea, he thought we should have some fun instead of moping around all the time,” Lucas says, patting Will’s back and passing him a bottle from one of the stands. </p><p>“Sorry boys, I would like my husband to join me in a game.” Prue smiles and leads Lucas away to play a game reminiscent of catching sitting ducks in water with rings. Will’s left alone with Javi. Javi smiles pleasantly as they leave. </p><p>“Your idea then?”</p><p>Will stares down the end of the bottle. “I think people needed a distraction. I can’t imagine seeing you in distress made me very popular right now.”</p><p>“They’ll change their minds,” Javi assures. </p><p>“You seem confident.” </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure they’ll change their tune tonight. You’ll see.” Javi says, grinning. There’s something about his statement that Will doesn’t like, it sounded more like a threat or a promise of something. </p><p>Will gives an uneasy laugh but can’t mask it to pass as confidence. He nods in agreement and takes a sip from the bottle. They fall silent as they people watch, children run and squeal as they chase each other around, often tumbling on the grass and getting right back up to continue. The other members of the commune are spaced out in different directions, some drinking and cooking, others enjoying themselves in their makeshift games and attractions. Will’s eyes take in the idyllic nature of it all, the peace that reigns over everyone. His eyes settle on Anita, bursting into laughter and eating homemade cotton candy. From afar she catches his eye as well and she holds up her cotton candy. He smiles and shakes his head, holding up his bottle of whatever concoction he was given. She makes a face, her lips and nose scrunch in playful disgust. </p><p>Javi notices and inches closer to Will. “So uh, what’s her deal?”</p><p>Will’s taken aback by the question and turns to him, “Who?”</p><p>Javi gestures with his thin finger. “The medic. You two ever…” </p><p>Javi doesn’t finish but the point still gets across. Will’s mind races. Anita was far too young for either of them. And Will would be mortified at the insinuation of whatever Javi thought. There wasn’t room in his life for Anita that way. Never. </p><p>“She’s a nice girl. Very helpful. But no, it’s not like that.” He simply says. </p><p>“Ah, so you wouldn’t mind -” </p><p>“Actually I would. Very much.” </p><p>Javi’s hands come up in defense. “Sorry. Didn’t know I crossed that line.” </p><p>Will feels himself tense up, his jaw hardens at the sudden intrusion and stands straighter. Javi instinctively straightens as well, put off by Will. </p><p>“I know that you’re new here and just starting out,” Will turns to him. “But unless you’re sick or on the brink of death, she’s off-limits.”</p><p>“Noted.” Javi gulps. Will grins to himself. </p><p>A young man from Lucas' unit comes up to Will. "Mr. Byers, it's time to do the burning."</p><p>"I'm sorry, burning?" Javi interjects.</p><p>"The burning of the totem. The evil from the past." The young man says.</p><p>Will waves him away, "It's really not as dramatic as it sounds." He asserts.</p><p>Javi smiles nervously, suddenly uncomfortable.</p><p>Will excuses himself and makes his way to the front where the totem is covered by a sheet. There is a stand that one of the unit men have built for him to address everyone. It changes every year but this time it's much taller than before. The chatter dies down as everyone gathers around in front of Will. Anita makes her way to the front with Claudia, arms linked together as they watch him. Javi remains in the back behind the crowd, propped against a booth with arms crossed but watching with curious eyes.</p><p>Will swallows hard but nonetheless keeps his head high as he speaks.</p><p>"Welcome to our annual celebration of the burning of the totem in New Hawkins. As you've seen we have a new member that has joined us and I know that while it weighs on your minds, we have to keep the tradition to continue to live the way we do," his eyes briefly glance at Javi before settling on a random face in the crowd.</p><p>"I am sorry to our new member for the distress we put him through but we can live with the peace that he's become a part of our community. This year, we've written down all of our anxieties and we've placed them in the totem. With this burning what we aim to hope for is more years of peace and health and prosperity. So, without further ado, I'd like to bring our new member Javi to do his part."</p><p>The crowd turns to Javi and applauds. Lucas' men urge him forward, standing behind him as he makes his way through the crowd cautiously. Javi is met with faces with easy smiles and pats from different people. He passes a baby that gurgles at him and smiles a gummy smile. He adverts his eyes instead, keeping his eyes straight on Will's sharply dressed figure. Javi is pulled up onto the stage by Will and passed a matchbox. The cover is faded but the words fire are still visible. </p><p>He turns to Will hesitantly, watching as he pulls the white cover off of the totem. A large scale paper mache model of the Mind Flayer greets him and he feels his blood run cold. He takes a match from the box and lights it, taking a moment. He lets it fall on the monster as it is set aflame rapidly. </p><p>There are cheers from the crowd behind him but they sound off. They sound muffled and distant. He begins to shake, catching Will off guard. Will catches on and his crowd-pleasing smile fades immediately. His hand comes to rest on Javi's back, his other reaching to his chest to balance him. "Javi, you alright?"</p><p>The crowd's noise dies and is replaced by growing chatter of concerns. Javi's just too heavy for Will in the end, falling backward to everyone's horror and convulsing on the stage. Then, everything gets darker. Not as in night dark. As if the light has been snuffed out suddenly. Everyone looks up, the skies turning grey and the sun suddenly being covered. It's an eclipse. </p><p>Will redirects his attention to Javi. He stops convulsing suddenly, he's sweating like crazy. Only moments ago he seemed fine. Will tries to pump his chest but feels a hard object on him. He pries open Javi's unit jacket, ice packs strapped to him in large quantities. He recoils from Javi, everything starting to feel and look familiar. </p><p>Javi coughs and his eyes flash open. He lifts his upper body, prying off an ice pack. Javi's eyes have become darker, gone was the brown in them. Will feels his heart race. </p><p>"Surprise, Will." Javi grins maniacally. </p><p>"No." Will shakes his head, crawling away from him. It can't be.</p><p>"We've been waiting for you." </p><p>The crowd begins screaming in terror as fellow members of the community start to melt and others try to run away to no avail. Lucas grabs Will from behind and drags him off. Prue is running in front of them with Anita and Claudia right behind her. </p><p>"I knew it. Goddamn it," Lucas utters under his breath, practically dragging a shell shocked Will alongside him. Will is on autopilot, his legs are moving and running but his head is just blank. The fear is back. Death is back. <strong>He</strong> is back.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. No Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang escape New Hawkins, bonds are formed and some are broken. Things take a turn for the worst.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*taps mic* Is anyone still here? yeah I know I know I'm very late I'm sorry. But I'm always trying to pinpoint just how much to write and post and I've been busy with other stories. BUT I'm not giving up here. Also yes if you haven't noticed Anita is a latina character as her mother was so I hope that doesn't deter some of you :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The fire raged in the wake of Javi’s reign of terror. There was no person or thing spared by the flames that had engulfed the totem before. Anyone that had even tried to escape the barrier around New Hawkins fell prey to Javi, melting just as their predecessors did thirty-six years ago. </p><p>Will sat in the passenger seat of Lucas’ Jeep, shell shocked at the bitter truth. All these years he believed he was safe, that those things had died off. That none of them would be able to cross his threshold without him knowing it. But Javi had slipped under his radar, he had let his walls down just like with Anita’s mother. Perhaps he just didn’t deserve happiness. </p><p>
  <em>Perhaps he was confined to a life of misery, of pain, a never-ending loop of nightmares that tethered to him like a parasite. </em>
</p><p>The engine roared to life as the remaining survivors bustled themselves into the Jeep, carrying only what they could. Lucas thanked himself for carrying extra protection for whatever they might have to brave in the woods. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Claudia asked, her head rested on Prue’s shoulder with Anita’s as well on the opposite side. </p><p>Prue held onto her girls tight, trying to not stare at the life she was leaving behind being scorched rapidly. </p><p>Wherever Javi was, he would find them. His destruction of their haven would give them a head start. Perhaps he reveled in it, the thrill of the chase. </p><p>“Anywhere,” Lucas responded, hands gripping the steering wheel.</p><p>They made their trek through the wooded areas until they were able to get on a road. Going anywhere the clouds covered was almost certainly a death sentence. But something had been going on to make the sun scarce. Besides the unaccounted for the eclipse.</p><p>It was night now and the billowing cloud of ash and smoke had gotten smaller and smaller with each mile when Lucas would glance from the rearview mirror. </p><p>Will snapped from his daze, his eyes briefly glancing at Anita in the backseat from the passenger mirror. She was sound asleep, hands still clutching Prue’s. He sighed deeply. </p><p>Lucas glanced at Will. “We should have never let him in.” </p><p>Will blinks. “You couldn’t have known, none of us did.” </p><p>“It just doesn’t make sense. The man was at death’s door in the cabin.”</p><p>“So was Billy,” Will says grimly.</p><p>“Billy was different. That psycho was chosen because he was strong enough to overpower us.”</p><p>“Or weak enough.”</p><p>Lucas glances back to the dimly lit road, shaking his head. </p><p>“You went through something traumatic, Will. It preyed on you for that.”</p><p>“But I sensed him, Lucas. I could feel him. Between pleasantries and barriers, he’s been waiting. It’s all my fault.”</p><p>“It wasn’t, it was those scientists. They didn’t know what they were messing with.”</p><p>“They weren’t the ones who just let their own people be flayed.” </p><p>Blood was on his hands, he felt. Their idyllic lives betrayed by his own comforts. If his feelings were any consolation, he deeply wished to trade places with them all. He didn’t deserve to go through another traumatic experience at this point, not so late in life. Maybe this is what he deserved for playing God. </p><p>
  <em>Perhaps God would enjoy seeing him become a martyr. </em>
</p><p>“So what’s our plan, then? Just keep running?”</p><p>Will shakes his head. “No. He’ll find us. He’s been studying us. Weeding out our weaknesses. Is there anything you think he knows too much about since he’s worked with you?”</p><p>Lucas’ jaw clenches. “Shit.”</p><p>Lucas digs through his pants pockets, taking out a rusty key. Will recognizes it immediately. The key to his old home. Back in Hawkins.</p><p>“I had a feeling he was getting a little too nosy. I hid things after I found him in the crawlspace where we keep the things from...there.” </p><p>“So we go back to Hawkins,” Will concludes.</p><p>“Are you even hearing yourself? Did you even see what the hell happened back there? If we go back there, we’re serving ourselves on a silver platter for him to take.”</p><p>Will frowns. “What if it wasn’t? We make him believe we’re dumb enough to go back there but we’ll be ready for him. You said it yourself, there’s nothing but rotted vines and fog.” </p><p>“I’m not putting my family in danger for some theory, Will.” </p><p>“It’s not just your family,” Will sighs. The corner of his lip twitches. Anita’s soft snores behind him bring him some comfort. This was a fighting chance. He failed once, he won’t make the same mistake again. </p><p>Lucas rubs at his face, tiredly. His free hand drops to his lap, twirling the key around. </p><p>“Say we do go back, what do we do? He has the advantage. He has the spies.”</p><p>“Hopper’s cabin. We hide out there until we figure things out.”</p><p>The sudden familiarity of the plan strikes Lucas. It’s what they’d done on their first night to escape the infested Hawkins. Hopper had shown them the way before he was caught. Hopper haunted them both, he couldn’t imagine how much more haunted they’d feel returning.</p><p>Lucas’ tongue drags across his teeth in thought. He silently complies once he makes a U-turn and follows a road gone bad. It would take them two days to get to Hawkins, maybe less if Will would drive. </p><hr/><p>Will dozed off during the drive. He wasn’t trying to sleep, he wanted to be awake, to be alert. He knew as soon as his eyes drooped and his lids closed, he was done for. </p><p>The calm and gentle rumble of the car made him feel so sleepy. The cold of the passenger seat window didn’t faze him as he let his forehead drop onto it. His fingers still gripped the weapon Lucas had given him, although a little less tightly. </p><p>He willed himself to dream, searching his memories for something happy. He vaguely reconstructs his mother’s figure in it, it’s like he’s actually there, at home. She sits slumped in his dad’s old recliner, hand covering her face. The same way she’d do it after a long shift. </p><p>His right hand comes to settle on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. She doesn’t move but he sees her chest heave up and down as though she’s still breathing. Brows furrowed, he shakes her again. </p><p>This time she stops breathing and her hand falls from her face. She doesn’t face him just yet, just stares off at the corner of the room, at the array of frames and photographs of their family that Jonathan has decorated the wall with. </p><p>“Mom?” He whispers. He has his voice back, the one from when he was a kid. </p><p>He feels like something insidious should happen, it would be unusual for it not to. The walls should be caving in and she should start screaming like a banshee. Her eyes should be gone and her skin should be melting like hot wax against his. </p><p>“Yes, honey?” She replies in her soft tired tone instead. </p><p>He waits for the chill to strike him. It doesn’t. He feels his chest become heavy as his eyes water. He falls to his knees just like he would when his father berated him for being too soft. She comforts him in her arms as he lets the tears go, he sniffs against the rough material of her work vest. He can smell her clear as day. </p><p>“What’s wrong sweetie?” She asks, suddenly alarmed. </p><p>“I had a bad dream. I dreamt that I lost you and Jonathan. I couldn’t find you anywhere. I couldn't find anyone.”</p><p>“Oh honey it’s okay, it was just a nightmare,” she rubs his back in slow circles and moves side to side.</p><p>His shoulders shake as his grip on her vest loosens and he hugs her tightly. She runs a hand through his hair, slick with sweat.</p><p>“I’m always gonna be here with you and if things get too scary for you, let me know, okay?” </p><p>Will agrees through tears. </p><p>She kisses his head profusely, and for a moment he forgets about the future. He stays in this moment with her, in the past, where things seemed so simple and he didn’t have all this guilt eating away at him. </p><p>“Will? It’s time to wake up now. Will.” Her soft voice changes to a concerned one. She shakes him until he faces her. </p><p>“<strong>Will</strong>.” </p><p>He’s startled awake, eyes frantically searching his surroundings. Prue recoils from this and apologizes. </p><p>“I saw you twitching and I thought maybe you were having a nightmare.” She digs her hands into her jacket, retrieving snacks she packed in the chaos from before. </p><p>She hands him a marshmallow, which he takes slowly. </p><p>“More like a comforting dream.” He says solemnly, he squishes the snack and finds some amusement in it. </p><p>“Haven’t had one of those in a while.” She smiles awkwardly. </p><p>“I thought I was going insane.” He brings the marshmallow into his mouth and keeps it there for a moment before chewing. </p><p>“You and me both,” she looks down at the ground. “You dream about that - thing?”</p><p>Will is staggered. “Always. Ever since I was fourteen.”</p><p>Prue sighs as she leans against the Jeep’s door, “Me too. I feel like it’s a part of me now, the trauma. The things I’ve seen, been through. All things I wouldn’t have thought I’d see that young. I thought we got away from it…...guess not.”</p><p>“I don’t think we’ll ever get away from it. It’s like a stain you can’t get out.”</p><p>“You know, sometimes I wish I killed it. For taking my mom, for making me a part of what it ruined.” </p><p>“It took my mom too,” Will admits, hands fiddling with the zipper of his jacket.</p><p>Prue’s face falls. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>Will waves a hand. “I’m sorry too. I’m sorry for not being much of a bigger help to stop it before.”</p><p>“I can't help but mourn what could’ve been. This wasn’t supposed to be our lives. But if I’m thankful for one thing, it’s my family.”</p><p>Will side smiles at her statement. “Yeah me too.”</p><p>
  <em>Lose one family, gain another one, it seemed. </em>
</p><p>“You ever plan on telling her the truth?” </p><p>Will glances at Prue, avoiding her eyes after he makes eye contact with them. She meant Anita. </p><p>He looks down at his fiddling fingers. “If we survive this, yes. I don’t want to bombard her with it at Death’s door. It wouldn’t be right.”</p><p>“You’re protecting her still.”</p><p>“I hope to. But I’m not sure she’ll ever get over the memory of her mother and me that night.” </p><p>“You can’t shield her from it forever. Javi was the stepping stone. If you need her to do whatever it is you’re planning, it’d be better with a clean conscience.”</p><p>Will frowns. There was only so much he could do to protect Anita. But the last few years and weeks only let him do so much to get her to trust him again. </p><p>They shared a brief silence before Will spoke up.</p><p>“Where’s Lucas?”</p><p>Prue motions towards the woods in front of them. “Pit stop.” </p><p>Will nods, amused. </p><p>“You think it'll work?” Prue asks hopefully.</p><p>“I can only hope.”</p><hr/><p>Will took over the drive to let Lucas catch some shut-eye. He kept a steady pace, already seeing familiar signs that slowly decayed and shifted from their stationary position over the years. They’d made it in record time, but they were very tired of sitting for hours. </p><p>Will didn’t mind though, he needed anything to keep his mind from drifting to what was hunting them. He figured a small amount of sleep was fine if it meant keeping the good dreams and the bad ones to a minimum. </p><p>Out of everyone in the vehicle, Anita had been the only one awake. She traded seats with Lucas so he could sleep in the backseat with his family. Anita figured she didn’t need to sleep so much after what she witnessed. She didn’t need more nightmares of things she never would’ve believed were true. </p><p>Her chin reclined on the palm of her hand which rested on the pillow she’d placed between her and Will. </p><p>There was a tension in the air, almost as if there was something forbidden that Anita was waiting to ask. Will could tell there was something she wanted to say. The way she anxiously would twiddle her fingers against the door and fiddle with anything in front of her. </p><p>He almost would’ve asked her to speak up until she cut his train of thought. </p><p>“What did she say to you - <em>that night</em>?”</p><p>Will glanced at her before redirecting his eyes onto the road. The Jeep shook for a moment passing over a rocky road that left Anita gripping Will’s wrist. When she realized, she retracted her hand and brought the pillow to her chest. </p><p>“Do you really want to be having this conversation right now?”</p><p>“<strong>Yes</strong>. Yes, I would.” She said sternly. </p><p>“It’s not ideal.”</p><p>“Nothing about this situation we’re in is ideal. I’m not asking for much, Will.”</p><p>He sighs. “Your mother wouldn’t have wanted you to know.”</p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p>“Anita.” Will dejectedly rubs at his eye. </p><p>“It’s true that your mother was sick, but she wasn’t before she had you. After however….she would hear things, see things, do things.”</p><p>Anita furrowed her brows. “What kinds of things?”</p><p>Will hesitated. “She called it <em>Nube Oscura</em>. She said she would get a feeling when she saw a dark cloud roll in. She didn’t feel like herself. At first, it was small things, like skipping gatherings with Prue, eventually, she stopped coming out and covered the house until it was dark. No light coming in, no light coming out.” </p><p>Will’s mind raced as he remembered that night. There were things he couldn’t get out. It was seared into his head. “That night I had a bad feeling. I went to see her and right away you could see something was wrong. She was cold to the touch, shaking like crazy, I knew what it was. I guess a part of myself didn’t want to believe it.” </p><p>“What?” She pressed on.</p><p>Will shakes his head, feeling panic, fear, and anger rising in his chest. Anita presses him again but he won’t continue.</p><p>“I can’t.” He murmurs.</p><p>Anita takes in all he’s told her. She’s trying to piece it all together but nothing matches her memory. Except for one thing. She remembers the way her mother treated her that night, she hadn’t addressed her as in the sweet moniker she always did. She was cold, distant, mean. Different from her caring and sweet nature. </p><p>It’s a tense atmosphere arriving at the cabin. It’s partly dilapidated with the paint mostly a brownish color to blend in with the woods. At least it was something. Will wakes up Lucas who wakes up the rest of the Sinclair gang. Will volunteers himself to go in first, bringing a scarf that Prue gives him like a rag to protect himself from whatever was inside. He takes careful steps up the stairs and uses his jacket pocket to open the door. </p><p>A layer of dust flies as he lets it open wide, the furniture and materials left inside strewn about in a hurry from all those years ago. He enters further, eyes scanning the place. Eleven’s room is a time capsule from the past. Her bed is unmade, still waiting for her to return and make it, her posters adorning the room have faded in color and the atmosphere haunts him. It’s a remnant. </p><p>Will hears footsteps behind him and he turns to see who it is. Claudia covers her face with her hand, in awe of something actually existing outside of the commune. It’s all so familiar yet foreign to her. She stops looking around once her eyes land on Will. </p><p>“Sorry, Dad said I should see if you were okay.” </p><p>Will gives a sad smile. </p><p>Will goes back outside and gives them the okay to go in. Prue walks in first, making a face at the state of disrepair. Lucas follows. </p><p>“Well, it’s an upgrade from how he used to have it before.” Lucas jests. Prue hits his chest with the back of her hand. He apologizes.</p><p>Anita’s the last one in and closes the door behind her. She makes a disgusted noise and clogs her nose with two fingers. “Can we crack a window or something?” </p><p>Will nods, “We can’t make it too known that we’re here. He might do something if we’re asleep.”</p><p>“Cool so someone keeps watch while we sleep?” Anita folds her hands together. “I volunteer. I think I slept a little too long anyway.” </p><p>Everyone looks at each other in silent agreement. </p><p>“Alright um,” Will scratches the back of his neck in thought. “Claudia and Prue can take Hopper’s room, Lucas you can take Eleven’s room. I’ll take the couch. Anita, you take his recliner for the watch.”</p><p>Anita complies, walking in quick strides to the once brown recliner. Once she sits, a cloud of dust follows to which she shakes and waves off in disgust. It makes Will chuckle to see her out of her comfort zone. </p><p>Everyone settles in and Anita passes the time by reading some old magazines and books El used to keep laying around. It's a door to another time and it gives her more basic knowledge of the eighties. She kind of thankful for it. Prue and Lucas bid her goodnight are go into their room, Claudia tries to stay up with Anita and absorbs all the useless teen gossip of the magazines until she decides she's down for the count. Will had been digging through Hopper's things, finding a pen and papers to write in. Hopper had kept a log of the disaster, with tally marks counting how long they'd been in the cabin since the Mind Flayer's destruction. </p><p>His fingers ghosted over the marks, deeply lined within the paper. An idea pops into his head and prompts him to write. He writes until he believes he has everything he needs on it. He shoves it into his pants pocket, reminding himself for later. </p><p>Anita's still awake by the time he passed by the living room. He stops midway and peeks out from the hallway entrance. Her eyes follow the magazine covers of whatever was trending that summer and she laughs at the absurdity of the article's contents. </p><p>"Good night." He says, breaking her from her trance.</p><p>She looks up, giving him a warm smile. "Goodnight Will." With that, she's back to reading and turns the page when she's done. Will's fingers patter against the wall as he silently makes his way to the couch. He shakes off a knitted blanket he remembers his mom gave Hopper to decorate the place. </p><p>He covers himself, and as soon as his head hits the stiff pillow, he feels his eyes drooping again. The last thing he sees is Anita picking up another magazine and flipping through it. He can feel himself drift off.</p><p>Anita doesn't realize she's falling asleep hours later until the new article she's reading falls from her hands. She wills herself to stay awake a little longer but her body needs the rest. She figures five minutes won't hurt. Her lids flutter shut and her soft snores begin. She doesn't hear or see the knob to the front door open slowly. </p><p>Prue wakes up suddenly, hearing something outside. Lucas is asleep next to her, not even fazed by whatever it is she heard. </p><p>"Claudia?" She whispers. She makes a move off the bed to walk into the living room where Anita and Will are. They're deep asleep, but the front door is open a smidge. She turns and glances to El's room, the door is open but she can see Claudia's figure in the bed. </p><p>Cautiously, she makes her way to the door and takes the sturdy flashlight Lucas had left earlier. She mans it and clutches it tight as she opens the door. She counts to three before she turns the light on and steps outside. The wind has picked up more than it did before, she wraps her arms around her body to retain warmth. She flashes the light to all sides of the woods, eyes keen on anything that moves. When she finds there's nothing she turns to go back inside.</p><p>She's almost to the door when something pulls her back, a hand against her mouth. An arm putting her body on lock and unable to move. </p><p>"Sorry sweetheart, better luck next time." Javi's gruff voice says. </p><p>Panic rises in her as she tries to scream but Javi's hand muffles it. She kicks him to momentarily stop him and he falls at the sudden force of aggression. She makes a break for the door once she sees Anita come to close it. Anita's confused as to why she's outside but she comes out and once she sees her panicked state she urges Prue inside. Alarm bells are going off in her mind as Prue turns off the flashlight. She's trying to keep her breathing low enough to scan the area and hear any sign of Javi. She holds the flashlight tightly, and once she feels a breath at the nape of her neck, she swings the heavy end of the flashlight onto Javi's face hard enough to draw blood. He groans out in pain, falling onto his back. She falls onto him and continues with her swings. </p><p>Anita rushes to her to help but Javi uses this distraction to rip the flashlight from Prue's hands and hit her on the head with it. Anita stops mid-run, frozen in fear, she's about to scream but Javi rushes her and hits her with the back of the flashlight, knocking her out. He stands and cocks his head, cracking his neck in the process. He revels in hearing the joints pop and flashes Prue an evil grin as she tries to get up, hand coming up to support her head and the wound trickling blood suddenly. She sees Anita on the floor and tries to rush to her but Javi stops her.</p><p>Javi puts a finger to his lips, silencing her.</p><p>"Lucas!" She screams. </p><p>He jumps her and brings a hand to her mouth to silence her, the other hand bringing the flashlight back as she writhes trying to get him off.</p><p>"It's not personal," He says. "But I need to leave a message." </p><p>The last thing Prue sees is the end of the flashlight. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anita's in trouble and tensions are high.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again fellow readers!! It has been a long, long, long time I'm sure the suspense has been big and I'm sorry for not having updated more. I've been experiencing burnout and watching some edits and things from the show finally gave me some motivation. I'm gonna have to split this chapter in two because it was very long but the second part will be up soon ! :)) Have a great day whoever is reading this !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>He's awoken by the screams. Not just regular screams but gut-wrenching, feral, and heartbreaking. He's on his feet immediately, seeing stars for a second before he rushes to the front door. It hits him that it's much colder now and that the lock is broken. There are faint scratches on the worn wood. His feet lead him to where he can hear the sobbing and faint wind. It sounds very familiar but it also takes him back to that time, where he wishes he could forget ever feeling this way. No one deserved to feel the immense loss. </p><p>Will is shaken by the image of Lucas clutching his wife's body; limp, bloody, and devoid of any recognizable features. His arm comes to cover his nose to guard it against the smell. He'd seen this before, Hopper was the worst image he ever saw. Not even horror movies could hold a candle to this. Lucas rocks Prue's body back and forth, his eyes very much slick with her blood and hiding her mangled face away from view. Will approaches him carefully. He feels his body go into a shock and his hands shake rapidly and without control. He tears his eyes from the scene, his heart dropping and in shreds for Lucas. Prudence was everything to him, and he couldn't - wouldn’t want to imagine Claudia's reaction to this now. She would be destroyed. </p><p>Prudence was perhaps Will's only genuine friend from New Hawkins and not only did he feel that he'd lost his people, but he managed to make Prue a liability because he was too damaged. </p><p>Will musters up enough courage to place a hand on Lucas' shoulder, unsure if his touch is what he needed right now. Lucas stops his rocking.</p><p>"You lied." Lucas croaks out, there's a hint of anger in there. "You said no one was going to get hurt. Look what he did."</p><p>"Lucas...."</p><p>"I don't want to hear it! I told you, Will! I told you. Everything has to be your way doesn't it?" </p><p>Will is sure that if looks could kill, Javi wouldn't need to come for him after all. Lucas' eyes burn into him as he turns to face him. Will inhales sharply at the sight of Prue. Lucas' last inquiry strikes Will deeply but he knows he's earned it. </p><p>"I don't know how he found us. He couldn't -"</p><p>"Well, he <b>did</b>. And now he has Anita." </p><p>Will's eyes widened as he remembered Anita's place inside was empty. He jogs back to the front door, fingers running against the scratches. The image of a helpless Anita screaming and begging for her life plays in his mind. How did he not hear everything happen? They weren't sleeping that deeply. Unless.....</p><p>Will runs back to Lucas, digging his hand into Prue's jacket. Lucas does not take kindly to the invasion of privacy but when he sees the balled up paper he clutches Prue closer. Will unfurls it rapidly, being met with a taunt. </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Come and get her. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Will crumples it in anger and chucks it into the forest. </p><p>His breath is shaky but he kneels to Lucas' level nonetheless, "You need to take care of Claudia, she can't see this right now."</p><p>Lucas adverts his eyes from Will's. "I'm not leaving her." </p><p>"I know...I know," there's a tense silence between them but Javi has set the clock. Will doesn't want to think of what he could be planning for Anita.</p><p>Will breathes in deeply. "Do this for her. Anita is a part of her. We can't let her die too. We've already lost too much." </p><p>Will can't bear the thought of a world alone. Javi was picking everyone off like flies. If any part of the Mind Flayer survived and now resided in Javi, he would stop at nothing until Will was alone. To possess him again or to taunt him, he wasn't sure. But he'd had enough. </p><p>Will's head drops, he bites his cheek to keep himself from tearing up. "You know I would trade places with her if I could."</p><p>"You can't," Lucas remarks solemnly. </p><p>"Please let me help. If he has Anita where I think he does, we can go back. We can stop all of this from happening."</p><p>Lucas shakes his head, moving an inch away from Will. </p><p>"I'm getting tired of all of this, Will. At some point, we won’t have the energy to fight back.”</p><p>Will frowns.</p><p>"Take a chance on this. Please. I know I'm the last person who should be offering anything to you but this might work."</p><p>Lucas is silent for a moment. Will almost believes he won't comply until Lucas sets Prue down onto the brown leaves below, the golden-brown of them shine under her like a halo. He stands. </p><p>“This better work.”</p><p>Will nods silently. </p><p>“Another thing,” Lucas seems to stand straighter, looking into Will’s eyes with purpose. “When we find him, I want to kill him with my bare hands.” </p><p>With that, he wipes his hands of his wife’s blood and goes back into the cabin. Will looks back down to his beloved friend. He kneels and places the extra marshmallow she’d offered him in her hand. He rakes the leaves on top of her, her hands at her stomach as if she’s in slumber like the princesses in the books Jonathan read to him. He does it until her body is covered entirely, and at the finishing touch tries not to break down as she becomes one with the woods. </p><hr/><p>Claudia hadn’t spoken the whole ride to the laboratory. Will guessed Lucas had told her, and while he hadn’t heard her reaction, he could only assume she hated him too. </p><p>While pondering on his failures, his heart raced as he thought if Anita was safe. Javi was a wildcard, and if he failed again he’d be failing Anita’s mother. The thought of another member of his family hurt and near a ticking time bomb such as the Mind Flayer made him uncomfortable and angry. </p><p>“What’s the plan here?” Lucas asks, snapping Will from his daze. It was dangerous to dissociate while driving. “We go in, beat the shit out of him, make sure he stays dead, grab Anita, and call it a day?”</p><p>Will nearly snorts at the scenario.</p><p>“Some of that, yes. But I’ve been thinking. If we can somehow get that portal open again and get him trapped in there, maybe it’s all over. Forever.”</p><p>“And then? Start another Hawkins? You saw how well that went.”</p><p>“We can figure that out when we get rid of him. Right now our priority is Anita.” </p><p>The laboratory is in disrepair when they arrive, the sun is just setting and eerily illuminates the trashing it took that night. Windows were broken, doors on their hinges barely holding on, color faded and washed out by the elements. Nature reclaimed it. </p><p>Lucas feels a chill run down his spine. This place had been the cause of everything bad and good in his life, mostly the bad. He almost doesn’t feel sorry for the abandoned and dilapidated building of horrors. </p><p>Claudia arms them with what they had left after Javi rummaged through their truck. They had to give him credit, Lucas had trained him to be crafty. It’s something he cursed now. Will takes a retractable blade, Claudia takes a revolver, and her father gets crafty with a rifle slinging on his back. </p><p>“You think he knows we’re here?” Claudia asks.</p><p>A flurry of noise comes ahead of them, the laboratory’s lighting coming to life. It’s unnatural, seeing something so dead being reanimated. </p><p>“I think he does now.” </p><p>The gang glance at each other, Claudia and Will hide their weapons, Lucas takes the lead and walks up to the entrance. Dried blood and a horrid smell that seems to permeate from the walls hit their sense all at once. It was a massacre before, and while the hosts of the terror were gone and rotted, evil stained the walls. </p><p>Lucas combs the lobby and declares it Javi free. They continue their descent into the lab. Will knew that if Javi was going to be anywhere, it would be exactly where the experiments took place.</p><hr/><p>Anita struggles against the makeshift restraints she’s been tied down with. Both her wrists and ankles tied to opposite ends of the cold metal table. Javi hadn’t been so forgiving of her attitude to him in the past. She was thankful he hadn’t tried anything yet but lamented not being able to give more of a fight to save her mother. </p><p>She’d cried her eyes out the moment Javi did it and later re-lived it while he tied her down harshly. When she couldn’t stop from heaving and feeling the tears erupt from deep in her body, Javi had knocked her out by slamming her head with quick succession against the table. She didn’t bleed as heavily as she’d expected to, but she also knew Javi couldn’t make her take too much damage before he got who he wanted. </p><p>She felt numb, staring at the barely flickering lights above her, the buzzing of it had matched her heartbeat. Javi paced back and forth talking to himself, something he’d done a while ago but she had honestly lost all sense of time. He suddenly stopped when he heard the sound of glass breaking from somewhere in the distance. </p><p>Anita recoiled in fear seeing Javi light up like a child on Christmas. “Took them long enough.” He grinned.</p><p>“He’ll get you, he’ll kill you for what you did.” She blurted. Javi pivoted and took a small stride towards her. </p><p>“Maybe, but I wouldn’t want to pass up the chance to recreate my symphony of screams. One that you’ve managed to have a front-row seat to.”</p><p>Her heart begins to race swiftly, seeing Javi retrieve a blade from his pocket. Her eyes widen as he leaves her sight and she hears his boots stomp further and further. If she screams, someone has to hear her. But she also fears that they’ll be at his mercy then.</p><p>She makes quick work of her restraints, kicking and thrashing with abandon until she hears material rip from her ankle. With one down, she musters all the strength she can to continue sawing furiously.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>